Warm Snow
by OtakuGuy10
Summary: PLOT: Osaka and her boyfriend develop their relationship despite current hardships.
1. Warm Snow

Warm Snow

An Azumanga Daioh Fanfic

I DO NOT OWN AZUMANGA NOR ANY OTHER TITLE/PRODUCT MENTIONED IN THIS FANFIC!

PLOT: Osaka and her boyfriend develop their relationship despite current hardships.

This fanfic is dedicated to all victims of bullying, past present and future.

**CHAPTER ONE **

It was cold out. Very cold. More so than the last few days. Osaka shoved her gloved hands into the pockets of her itchy tweed trench-coat and waited for him to arrive. Her plaid scarf blew in the biting wind.

"Where are you?" Osaka whispered to herself. Her breath formed a light cloud of condensation for a brief moment and then dissipated. Anxiously, she shifted her feet, housed in furry "Ugg" style boots. A light dusting of snow was beginning to coat them. It was nearly too cold to wait outside. He would understand if she retreated inside. Osaka turned, opened the door to the restaurant and went in. A gust of snow followed her. She hastily shut the door before anymore could come in.

"Sorry 'bout that…" She apologized to general populace of the store. They did not seem to mind. She walked over to a table, pulled a chair out, and sat down. She produced a cell-phone from her pants pocket and pressed his hotkey. In a moment, she was talking to him.

"Hey there Osaka." He said casually. "I am seconds from you. Just rounding the corner now."

Osaka looked around. She was startled when he tapped on the glass near her. Her boyfriend was wearing a woolen peacoat and blue jeans. Osaka was glad to see him. He entered the restaurant and sat down next to his girlfriend.

"It's cold out, huh?" said he to break the ice.

"Sure is! I was waitin' outside for ya, but I thought man it's too cold to do that!"

"Indeed it is. So, shall we eat?" Said the young man.

"LET'S!" Cheered Osaka happily. The patrons of the eatery glanced at her. An energetic girl with a strange accent.

And so they ate. It was a burger joint, so Osaka a chicken salad whilst her mate ordered a cheeseburger and fries. Occasionally, they would feed each other either a spoonful of salad or a few fries. They enjoyed doing this. It made them feel like husband and wife. Afterwards, they went to Osaka's house to consummate their love. Of course, they had done such things before, but each time seemed more special, more sacred. Plus, it was provided immense mental and physical bliss.


	2. Love

**CHAPTER TWO **

Once home, they slipped off their shoes at the door and hung up their winter gear.

"It's good to be home" Sighed Osaka, stretching now that she was out of her heavy overcoat. She threw her arms around him and she said "Take me now, sweetie!" in an overly-romantic tone. He puffed up and said "Why, it's a damsel in distress! Whatever shall I do?" Osaka looked up into his strong, confident face and whispered, more seriously "Take of my clothes."

They proceeded to Osaka's room. It smelled of her and her belongings. He loved the smell. It got him in the mood for some smoking hot love-making. Osaka undid her thin red tie and let it fall to the floor.

"Finish me off…" She mused. He walked forward and began to help Osaka slip out of her lively pink shirt and then her skirt, leaving Ayumu Kasuga in only an off-white bra, socks, and panties. He was so hot in his pants right now that he couldn't wait to get them off. He thought he'd humor Osaka and have her undress him in return!

She did so, and he was now in a pair of plaid boxer shorts. There they stood: two nude figures that looked like they were ready for physicals. They seemed to glide as they approached the bed and lay down. They began kissing and rubbing each other's warm bodies with curious hands. The hands soon found the clips of a bra and the waistband of the shorts. Now they were completely naked.

"Here I go…" He said, waiting to get permission before inserting himself. Osaka was quite horny (as was he) at this moment, so she replied "Please hurry up."

He slowly pushed inside his darling; just like he did the first time they had sex. Both lovers exhaled pleasurably, and Osaka failed to resist keeping a giddy "HUEE!" noise in her mouth as she was penetrated. "Heh, you're still as tight as I remember." He said with a sleazy smile. Osaka blushed and smiled at the same time.

"Don't say that…" Said Osaka, trying to be stern, but failing to do so under the current hotness.

"Why not?" He pondered.

"Because you sound like a pervert…"


	3. Bullies

**CHAPTER THREE**

After they made love, Osaka and her boyfriend bathed together. As they washed each others' bodies, they realized just how beautiful they were. The water droplets skirting across each other's skin made them almost hot enough for another bout of sex. He poured warm water over her to head to get the shampoo out of her hair. Osaka loved this feeling of cascading warm water overtake her. The shower was available so she could've used that, but being tended to by him was so much more special. She felt like royalty, being waited on by dedicated princes. In his presence, she always felt like a princess. Her boyfriend lathered up a soft sponge with Osaka's favorite brand of soap and scrubbed it all over her body. He stopped when he got to Osaka's belly. Osaka, lost in the bliss of the moment, snapped back to reality and looked down at him.

"Why'd ya stop?" She said with water intentionally in her mouth so that it made a comical gargling noise. He chuckled at this, but the laughs held just the slightest hint of seriousness.

"Because, I don't want to be too rough on the baby."

Osaka turned her eyes to her rotund, engorged belly. She swallowed. It had been this way for many months. Much to the ire of the parents, Osaka was pregnant, and had been so for some time. Her lover continued to massage her bloated belly. Eventually, the bath was finished and they dried each other off.

WEEKS LATER

"So, you still goin' steady with that Ayumu chick?" Said the bully with a comradely punch to the shoulder, which Osaka's boyfriend perceived as just slightly too forceful.  
>"Yes, I am." He responded. "And her name's Osaka." The teen threw his hands up as if to apologize.<p>

"Well excuse me then!" he said, somewhat sarcastically.

"I love her very much." He said sternly. "And I intend to be with her for a very long time."  
>"Is that so? I guess that's why you knocked her up, huh?" This comment nearly threw the boyfriend into a frenzy, but he kept his rage in check. In fact, he didn't know quite what to say at the comment. He replied:<p>

"I got her pregnant on accident; it wasn't quite what I wanted to do…" What the bully said next did him in.

"That's what happens when you cum in her pussy!" He began laughing with the rest of his undesirable comrades.

"WHY YOU!" He said, and went to charge at the leader, but was deflected by his henchmen and punched right in the gut. He lost his breath, began gasping, and doubled over on the ground. The trio of troublemakers stood over him. He was afraid they would beat him, but he was mercifully spat upon and left to writhe in pain.

"See you around, loverboy…" spoke the gang-leader. "Oh, and say hi to Osaka for me…"

Osaka's hubby didn't like the sound of that phrase.

He got up and dusted himself off.

"Bastards…" He groaned. Just then, his cell-phone rang. It was probably Osaka. Her withdrew his phone and opened it.

"Osaka, what's up?" He said, trying to disguise the pain in his stomach. He could hear crying and sniffling on the other end of the phone. The pain in his gut seemed to worsen.

"I'm freakin' ticked off!" She yelled. It almost hurt his ear.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"They made fun of mah belly again!" Osaka said between sniffles.

"Whose they?" Inquired he.

"The girls in my class! They said I look fat!"  
>"Well, they lied. You're not fat, you're just pregnant. Don't let those fools get you down. You're a better girl than that, I know!"<br>"And they called me a slut since I had sex with you!" Her BF ruffled his brow with a hand. He hated this sort of petty high school drama, but it seemed to be part of the high school experience. It couldn't be helped.

"Listen Osaka. I have to go to work soon, but afterwards, and I mean right afterwards, I will come over and then we'll talk some more, OK?" His reassuring words did not seem to have much of an effect on Osaka's troubled state.

"Why can't you talk now?" She pondered aloud.

"Because I have to go to my job in about 5 minutes. I'm probably already late! I'm sorry, Osaka. You understand, right?" He hoped she did. Osaka replied:  
>"Oh, ok. I guess I do. It's irresponsible to be late to your job, huh? Just please call me whenever you get off, OK?"<br>"I absolutely promise."  
>"Cross your heart?"<br>"Cross my heart."

"And hope to die?"

"And hope to die."


	4. Tragedy

**CHAPTER FOUR**

He had to go to his job for the time being. Thoughts of Osaka clouded his mind, hampering his ability to work efficiently. His boss scolded him and told him to work better. When work was done, he rushed to Osaka's house. She should be home, as it was late in the afternoon and a weekend. His job kept him busy most of the time, and the rest of his time was reserved for school-work. What little free time he did enjoy was enjoyed with his one and only true love Osaka. He had an uneasy feeling in his gut on the way to Osaka's place. It must have been the bully's comment, he thought to himself. Once at Osaka's, he knocked on the door and waited. No response. He knocked again, this time a little harder. Still nothing. He knew where the key was hidden (under the door-mat, of course) and used it to enter the house uninvited.

"Osaka?" he called out, his voice sounded flat and hollow in the house. No response. Was nobody home? Osaka surely was, but her parents not for a few more hours. He called her name again. Still nothing. He was concerned now. But he did notice Osaka's belongings neatly organized near the door. She had to be home! He undid his shoes, coat, and accessories and hurriedly trudged up to Osaka's pad. In the hallway, he saw that her door was slightly ajar.

Good, he thought. She must be here, but maybe asleep. She is quite a deep sleeper after all! He walked silently, so as not to wake her, and got to her door.

He saw something that terrified him through the crack of the door. His heart stopped. Feelings of hopelessness and despair and fear and worry so strong they seemed unreal slammed into his hammering heart. It could not be. It was simply impossible. He glanced away and slowly shut the door, hoping that upon opening it he would be welcomed by his beloved Osaka with warm open arms. This had to be a nightmare, it HAD to be. Something so sinister had no place in this world. He swallowed and reopened the door with tangible dread. The hinges creaked as he once again saw the figure, slumped over the desk. The door was let open and he entered the room. He didn't feel his legs moving. Only the horrendous fear gripping him. He was so frightened that the urge to scream at the top of his lungs and run away from the slumping figure was unbearable. Standing before the figure now, he reached out a shaking hand and touched its shoulder, clothed in a lively pink shirt. It was real after all.

"Osaka…" He whispered, as if trying to gently awaken her from sleep. Yes, that was it. She was asleep. He would gently rouse her like all the previous times they shared a bed. He would stir her awake, and then he would see those infinite brown eyes peel slowly open and peer into his own. But the infinite brown eyes never opened. They were lidded halfway as if she was in a drunken stupor like her teacher, Miss Yukari. Her cute mouth also hung loosely open, as if she stopped mid-sentence and her lips were agape.

"Wake up…" He said with futile hope. In the back of his mind, he wrestled with the growing realization that his love, nay his whole life and world, was gone forever. The source of all his happiness and inspiration lay cold and dead right in front of him. A moist red hole occupied the crown of her head, confirming his suspicions and damning to hell everything he cared for. He reached out a trembling hand and touched the gooey red matter that was at one time Osaka's once spacey brain. Now reduced to chunks. His hands shook like tremors now as he smeared the red substance between his fingers. Unable to come to terms with the inevitable, he nonchalantly wiped the matter on his black slacks and stood there in disbelief. He didn't want to focus too much on (what was left of) Osaka for fear of so he dragged his eyes away and to the desk. On the desk were Osaka's school and office implements. She must have used them not minutes ago. In the center of her desk was a single sheet of printer paper, blank of lines save for Osaka's somewhat sloppy hand-writing. The boyfriend picked it up with his quaking hand and began reading:


	5. Note

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"Do you remember when we first met?" Read the opening line of the blood-stained letter. As if a giant boulder fell on him, he collapsed to his knees, catching his hand on the desk's edge to keep from falling completely. Something about that first line portrayed to him such carefree innocence which was character of Osaka, and the sorrow cut into him like a knife. He was so down (if such a light word is even acceptable at this point) that he almost felt his soul collapse.

"OSAKAAAA!" Screamed the lonesome boyfriend at the top of his lungs, his head thrown backwards like a movie character hard at acting. It was almost overly-dramatic, his reaction, but it was appropriate considering how hopelessly hurt and lost and alone he now felt. His free hand curled its fingers into a maniacal, crazy gesture, like a mad scientist before a bolt of lightning strikes his creation to life. Had only he been such a scientist, then maybe he could bring Osaka back into existence. The tears followed soon after. Great, heaving sobs so passionate that it made breathing a chore. The tears cascaded out of his eyes like the water he gave Osaka a bath with not two weeks ago.

"No, Osaka…You damn knucklehead…Why would you make me feel this way?" He cursed between sobs. He bit his tongue. How could he criticize Osaka at a time like this? He immediately regretted it and cursed himself for what he said. He continued reading:

"You gave me your shoes. I had lost my left shoe in a weather prediction ceremony. I was leaning over on Chiyo-Chan, my friend whom you may have met. You approached from behind and lent me your gym shoes without even wondering why I was one-shoed. They were a little big, so I just sorta shuffled home, ha-ha. I was so happy to have met you then. I felt a strange feeling in my heart (or maybe my soul, one of the two) when I thought of you when I got home…"

The now single boyfriend stopped reading the tear-stained parchment. He sniffled and looked around them room. Where you Ayumu's parents? When would they be home? They might think HE murdered Osaka in cold blood! NO, that couldn't be! He had met Osaka's folks once before it became obvious that Osaka was carrying a child. They knew he loved and cared for Osaka. He continued reading reluctantly.

"…and later called my other friend, Miss Sakaki, and told her how I felt about you. When you confronted me about wanting to be my boyfriend, I was shocked. How ironic you ask that question, as I had been thinking of doing the same…"

The tears began to well up again.

…"And then just a few short hours later, you took my virginity. It hurt a lot, I almost felt like crying out! But I was glad to lose it to someone like you; someone I had very strong feelings for. I loved you then, and I love you now, Masaaki Ohyama**. **But I no longer wish to live…"

Now that his life was over, Masaaki no longer wished to live either. To love was his only desire. But the only thing he loved was now gone for eternity.

"…They hurt me very badly…"

Those bastards. Those goddam motherfucking bastards. They didn't…

"…And I cried and cried and hurt myself and soon the feelings took over me. My dad used to be a police officer. His gun is here in the house. I knew where it was, but my dad didn't know that. I was scared of the revolver for a long time, but now I think it's my best friend because it can take all, all, all the pain away…"

"I could have done that…" Sobbed Masaaki.

"…I even knew where he stashed the bullets: in a different part of the house. I plan on killing myself. And if you are reading this sorrowful message, I am already dead. If you, my darling Masaaki, are reading this, I have one last favor to ask of you. Please satisfy it. If you do, we can be together again, not just for a little while but forever. There is another bullet in the pistol. Use it on yourself to come into my world with me. It will be nice there. No bullies, no worries, no evil men to hurt you…"

"She wants me to kill myself…" Said Masaaki aloud. He continued near the bottom of the sheet.

"…Please do this, Masaaki. I miss you so much. We can always be together if you do that. That is what you want, right? For us to be together forever? I'll be waiting…"

Dearly,

Ayumu Kasuga

Masaaki let the paper fall to the floor. He didn't know what to think at this moment. So many questions filled his head. What if he had arrived minutes earlier, and pried the firearm out of Osaka's hand? What if he had skipped work to come see Osaka? These thoughts and more raced in his mind as a sound entered his conscience. It was a sound of a police siren, getting closer and closer. If he was going to act, he better do it fast. Should he run? Should he stay? Should he blow his brains out? More questions.

Masaaki heard an engine roar to a stop outside. He had no more time to think: it was now or never. Into his troubled mind flooded thoughts and memories of Osaka. Her face, her laugh, her smell, her warmth. He clenched his fists as a single tear of joy danced down his face. He picked up the sizable revolver from the floor. He put the cold metallic barrel in his mouth. He aimed upwards for the brain. Rapid footsteps downstairs. He hesitated, and said "Here I come, Ayumu Kasuga." Before pulling the trigger. A brilliant flash, a resounding explosion somewhere off in the distance, then nothing but silent blackness.

THE END.


End file.
